Sonic Archangel
by CHRIST'S KINGDOM
Summary: Truth was the gardener's son working in the kingdom of Acorn before the war started, untill he was captured by Eggman and didn't reappear until he appeared in Knothole ten years latter mutated into a Bioweapon with an A.I computer named Nick-E and no memory as to his captive life. He had high hopes on avoiding the violence, but that option is slowly disappearing. OC SALLY.
1. Chapter 1

TRUTH"S DECSRIPTION:

He is a male chipmunk boy with light electric blue eyes who wears a bright red wool jacket with the zipper completely open over his white T-shirt, which is tucked in a pair of black pants with a gray belt. He also sports a pair of sport shoes that are the same bright red as his jacket with white highlights.

NICK-E'S DISCRIPTION:

Is a male Lynx with digital green eyes and goggles with orange lenses his (digital) clothing are a cloak like in the matrix movies and a pair of black boots and black gloves with the fingers cut off. At times he also wears a hat like Nicole's only black.

"Speech"

Sound effects

(Actions)

ACT ONE

KINGDOM OF ACORN (Sally's room):

Rosie: "Princess wake up."

Sally (young): "ZZZ... YAWN what is it Rosie?"

Rosie: "Hush now Princess, we have to leave now!"

(Sally gets out of bed and follows Rosie.)

Sally (young): "Where are we going?"

Rosie: "To the secret village of Knothole, It isn't safe here anymore!"

KINGDOM OF ACORN (Castle Chapel):

(A young Squirrel/Chipmunk boy kneels before a wooden Cross deep in prayer. Suddenly the church door behind him swings open and in runs a terrified young Antoine. The boy rises to his feet and we notice a slight limp in his right leg)

Truth (young): "Antoine what's wrong?"

Antoine: "R-R-Robotnik has taken over ze kingdom."

KINGDOM OF ACORN/SOMWHERE ON THE WAY OUT:

(Rosie & Uncle Chuck is trying to sneak a group of the kingdoms children out of the castle. Suddenly Sally realizes something and runs back.)

Rosie: "Princess! Where are you going? Come back!"

Sally (young): "I can't leave Nicole behind."

(LATER):

(Sally with Nicole is being chased by a group of Moto-Bugs.)

Sally (young): "Help!"

(Suddenly the lead Moto-Bug drives over a rake head puncturing its tire. Truth drops from a near by tree onto his feet and picks up the rake to block the robots path. Rosie picks up Sally.)

Truth (young): "Get out of here! I'll buy you time."

(They run off.)

Truth (young) (thoughts): "God protect me!"

Enemies quickly over whelm Truth and carry him off. In the shadows of a nearby building/tree we see a young rouge the bat watch it all tearfully.)

10 YEARS LATTER:

THUNK

(Truth wakes up lying on his back in the middle of a forest)

Truth (thoughts): "Why can't I remember more? There has to be more!"

(Truth Stands up and notices his leg isn't lame anymore. He walks over to a pool of water, pulls down his jacket hood and looks at his reflection.)

Truth (thoughts): "Of coarse there are a lot of things I don't remember too. I can't remember who I am, or what I'm doing here either, or why I can't re-."

THUNK

(An acorn hits Truth in the head landing near another acorn.)

Truth: "An Acorn? I'm having amnesia because of a little…. "AGH!"

(Truth punches a nearby tree out of anger. and knocks a large dent into the tree. He is surprised by his power.)

Truth: "Huh? Guess I don't know my own strength. I'd better be more careful than merely acting out of emotion otherwise I could do more damage than good."

(Truth picks up the acorn that hit him on the head, while smiling.)

Truth: "Of coarse that's a good policy even without strength. Right little acorn?"

(Truth looks around at the seemingly never-ending forest with a worried look.)

Truth (thoughts): "On second thought it might be a good idea to mark some of these trees so I can explore without getting lost… On third thought I am lost.

(Truth looks up at the trees.)

Truth (thoughts): "Ah, but maybe I can climb one of these trees and find Civilization somewhere."

(Suddenly Tails runs straight into Truth. Truth and Tails both get knocked to the ground.)

Truth: "Or Civilization could find me… Pardon me, Ouch!"

(Suddenly a giant egg robot bursts through the forest. Tails points at it terrified)

Tails: "Badnik!"

(The Robot directs his attention at Tails and is about to grab him when Truth throws acorns at him redirecting his attention at Himself.)

Truth: "Hey over here!"

Tails: "Do you have a death wish? Save yourself!"

(Truth Ignores Tails and approaches the Robot.)

Truth: "Hey big guy think we can reach a diplomatic solution instead of meaningless violence."

BADNIC ROBOT: "Rouge AA1 Bio-weapon, priority 0 emergency. Must return AA1 to Robotropolis for memory wash. "

(The robot tries to grab Truth but Truth doges with amazing agility and speed.)

Truth: "Meaningless violence it is then!"

(The Robot continues to try to grab Truth who continues to doge with amazing speed. Tails is impressed.)

Tails: "Wow, you move as quick as Sonic. How do you do that?"

(Truth stops for a moment and shrugs. The Robot takes the opportunity to grab Truth.)

BADNIC ROBOT: "Rouge AA1 Bio-weapon in containment, preparing to-"

(Suddenly truth preys the robot claw open.)

Truth: ""Okay, lets how far we can take this power strength thing!"

(Truth slams the robot face first into the ground in front of him. Truth then starts spinning the robot around until everything is a blur.)

Truth: "Okay, that's far enough!"

(Truth lets go of the Robot that goes crashing into a nearby grove of trees. Truth is sweating heavily.)

Truth (Thoughts): "Obviously my stamina isn't one of my strong points."

(Truth moves over to the robot to examine it. Tails runs over to Truth.)

Tails: "Hey how did you do that?"

Truth: "A large part of it was God's intervention, but on my physical part I have no Idea."

Tails: "Whoa that was deep!"

(Truth looks at the robot and touches it's hull memories of the Eggman takeover flowing through his head. He kicks back into reality as Tails starts speaking.)

Tails: "Just another one of Eggman's junk-bot Badnicks sent to make life miserable."

(Tails kicks the robot.)

(Truth crosses his arms and looks down at the robot.)

Truth: "Sounds like this Eggman isn't a very nice guy."

Tails: "That's an understatement."

(Truth and Tails both look at each other for a moment, then laugh.)

Tails: "My name is Tails by the way, do you have a name?"

Truth: "I think I do," I said. "Just can't remember it or anything about myself."

""Well there is a village called Knothole where I live, maybe someone there knows something about-."

Beep-, Beep-, Beep! (Beeping grows faster.)

Truth: "Get down!"

(Truth throws himself on top of Tails just as the Robot explodes. Everything blacks out)

10 YEARS AGO (Credit to Tazi-San from deviant art on the first part of this Scene):

THUNK

(An acorn hits Young Sally in the head. In the tree above a young Sonic laughs. Sally Shouts up to him.)

Sally (young): "Hey, don't do that!"

Sonic (young): "Why?"

Sally (young): "Because it hurt!" The girl shot back.

Sonic (young): "Why?"

Sally (young): "Because it's rude!"

Sonic (young): "Why?"

Sally (young): "Stop it, I'm the Princess!"

Sonic (young): "So?"

(Tears of frustration fill Sally's eyes.)

Sally (young): "I'm telling my daddy on you!"

(She starts to run off but sonic catches up to her and stops her."

Sonic (young): "Wait! I'm sorry please don't cry."

(Sally threw the acorn at the boy's head and ran off into the nearby garden to hide.

She laughed a bit at getting even with Sonic.)

Truth (Young): "Do you really think that repaying one wrong for another is the right way to live, Princess?"

(Sally jumps shocked. But becomes annoyed when she sees young Truth.)

Sally (young): "An eye for an eye, it was only fair"

Truth chuckles a bit and shakes his head.

Truth (Young): "Princess, if the whole world worked that way everyone would be half blind."

(Sally is awkwardly speechless for a moment but then gives him a rebellious look.)

Sally (young): "… You can't tell me what to do you're no older than I am; besides I'm the princess-."

Truth (young): Let me tell you something my dad told me once: we're all the servant or slave of something or someone; even the royals are bound to something. I haven't figured out what it means just yet but when I find out I'll let you know."

Sally (young): "What's your name?"

Truth (young): "Truett, but my daddy calls me-."

PRESENT DAY IN A MEDICAL ROOM:

(Truth is laying on a medical cot Tails is present in the medical room on a chair beside him with his fingers crossed.)

Truth: "Truth."

(Tails turns his head to look at Truth.

Tails: "What?"

Truth: "My name It's truth."

JUST OUTSIDE THE MEDICAL ROOM:

(Sally is talking with Sonic, Antoine, Amy and Rosie.)

Sally: "So you said you knew him Rosie?"

Rosie: "Yes, his father was the royal garden keeper. He was was a simple decent boy, though not very ambitious. He's the reason why we were able to excape to Knothole durring Robonick's takeover but was captured himself. You met him once."

Sally: "I still don't remember him."

Sonic: "Me neither."

Sally: "But he does look familure now that you mention it."

Sonic: "Oh yeah he was the kid who with the weird leg."

(Everyone shoots Sonic a hard look.)

Antoine: "Ah Tru, I think I remember him. His family went to the same chuch as mah did. He was a good young man, but you were wrong when you said he ha no ambition, there wus one ting-."

Rosie: "Yes Twan, there was-."

(They both grin and eye Sally letting her know what the one thing was. Sally lets out a weak cough and the awkward moment ends.)

Sonic: "Well I think it's kinda suspicious that he reapears out of nowhere 10 years after being captured by Eggman."

Amy: "He saved Tails life, Sonic, at the risk of his own. I don't think he would have if he had been working for Eggman."

Sonic: "Still-. "It is a little suspicious. That Blast should have should have seriously injured him but he doesn't even have a scratch on his body, and then there is his Clothing-."

(Sonic picks up truth's shirt white from a pile of his other cloths except pants and point out the tag, which sports an Eggman name brand.)

Sonic: "Why is he wearing Eggman's merchandise."

(Everyone is shocked.)

Sally: "You took his clothing? How do you think he's going to feel about that?"

Sonic: "He should be okay."

(Tails enters in from the Medical room.)

Tails: "Sally He's awake."

Sally: "Did he say anything?"

Tails: He says he remembers his name again-.

(Tails looks awkward.)

Tails: "Annnndd he wants to know about getting his shirt and other cloths back, and why he's handcuffed to the cot."

Sally: "Oh, um-."

(She hands the pile of cloths to tails.)

Sally: "-and tell him I'll deal with the hand cuff shortly."

(Tails takes the pile of clothing into the medical room but leaves the door open accidentally.)

(Sally gives sonic the "I told you so" look.)

Sonic: "Yeah well, like the hand cuffs were a big success."

Rosie: "Truth always was a modest boy."

Sonic: "So now that we know the dude was working with Eggman can we dismantle that Rodent shaped Badnik?"

(Name said as LOGO)

Sally: "SONIC, -!"

Sonic: "Nice touch with the logo."

Sally: "-We still don't have enough evidence that he was actually working with Egg Man."

Sonic "Pleeeez, as far I'm concerned everything is far to coincidental."

(Suddenly Truth bursts through the door clothed again. Tails isn't far behind trying to stop him.)

Tails: "Truth, Sonic was only kidding don't go. We can figure this out."

Truth: "Sorry about leaving so soon. I would have liked to stayed longer, but I'm afraid that being "dismantled" isn't an option for me."

Sonic: "That's what you think bub."

(Sonic makes a move to grab/attack Truth, but Truth doges at a speed matching Sonic's.)

Sonic: "How did you-."

(Truth holds up one finger.)

Truth: "First: I'm not your enemy if you're with the princess.

(Sonic charges at Truth again. Truth doges and holds up a second finger.)

Truth: "Second: I'm a Chipmunk not a rodent."

(Sonic charges at truth again and Truth jumps out of the way and holds up a third finger.)

Truth: "And Third: My name that my father gave me is Truth, not 'Bub."

(Truth makes a quick dash for the exit but runs into Bunnie's robotic fist knocking the wits out of Truth.)

Bunnie: "Oh no you don't honey!"

(Bunnie hums happily as she drags Truth (who is seeing stars, but trying to regain himself) by his jacket hood back into the room. When Truth regains himself fully he's tied to a chair Sonic is leaning on one of the chair arms. Sally takes out a pocket computer and points it at Truth.)

Sally, "Nicole scan him."

(A scanning beam projects over Truths body. After the scan is over a hologram of a Lynx girl with black hair projects from the computer.)

NICOLE: "Nothing that shows signs of robotification-."

Truth: "Robotic-what?"

Tails: "Robotification, in short: Eggman turns anyone he captures into slave robots."

(Sally gives Sonic a "I told you so" look who gives her the "give me a break look.")

Sonic: "Sorry about that dismantling blabber, guess it was kinda premature."

Truth: "That's okay, but exactly how long did you expect to hold me if the handcuff didn't?"

(Bunnie turns her arm into a cannon and points it at Truth.)

Truth: "Self-preservation? Highly unorthodox."

NICOLE: "BUT-!"

(Everyone turns their heads.)

NICOLE: "His biology definitely shows signs of genetic mutation, enabling super speed and strength with the possibility of chaos abilities."

Sonic: "I knew it!"

Truth: "I can understand some of your fears. But what real proof is there that I'm an enemy. Didn't I save one of your own?"

(Sonic crosses his arms.)

Sonic: "Prove that you're not an enemy!"

?: "Challenge excepted!"

(There is an extreme sound and everyone covers his or her own ears and drops to the floor. Truth breaks from his bonds, grabs Antoine's sword from its sheath and points it at Sally. After a moment he tosses the sword back to Antoine who is just getting up along with the other Freedom Fighters.)

Truth "Princess, why do you listen when others say I plan wrong against you? I had the opportunity to take you hostage for my own purposes, but my family has been loyal to yours for years and I will not raise my hand against the family God has chosen to rule."

(Truth helps Sally to her feet, then kneels with his head bowed.)

Truth: "Do with me what you wish."

(Sally is speechless for a moment then smiles.)

Sally: "So Tru, Did you figure out that 'servant or slave of something or someone' thing? It has been roughly ten years, you know."

(Truth lifts his head then stands slowly.)

Truth: "Um no Princess," answered. "I haven't really had a lot of time to think about it with losing a majority of my memories and keeping myself from being torn apart by both friend and foe."

Sally: "Giggle You don't have to be so formal, I have a name too you know."

Truth: "Yes Ms. Sally."

(Sally rolls her eyes. Then gestures to the rest of the freedom fighters.)

Sally: "Let me introduce you to my Freedom Fighters-."

(The freedom fighters are displayed in poses as their names are said and their names are said as logos.)

Sally: "ROSIE WOODCHUCK our great mentor, ANTOINE D'COOLETTE sword's man, BUNNIE RABBOT our sole biomechanical Freedom Fighter, Amy Rose head strong hammerer, NICOLE is our AI computer program."

(Truth shakes hands with Sonic who winks at him and Tails stands inbetween them.)

Truth: "I already know SONIC and TAILS."

Sonic: "double logo, way past cool!"

(Suddenly Truth's pocket starts vibrating. Truth takes out an I-phone looking device with a red shell.)

Amy: "You have a cell phone?"

Sonic: "If it's Baldy Mc Nose Hair just hang up!"

(Truth touches the screen and another holographic lynx appears. The Lynx yawns and rubs his eyes.

Nick-E: "YAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWN! Finally, it's good to get some fresh air. I thought that sonic yap would have gotten your attention than that buzz."

(NICOLE grabs Nick-E by the neck."

Nick-E: "YAGGGGGGG !"

NICOLE: "Identify yourself program!"

(Nick-E merely makes choking noises and faces.)

Nick-E: "Air, I need air-,"

NICOLE: "You are an illogical faker in the most un-amusing way, Programs don't need air and I'm not holding you in a chokehold- yet."

(Nick-E looks surprised then sheepishly grins. Sonic and Tails laugh.)

NICOLE: "I repeat Identify yourself program!"

Nick-E: "I respond better to 'Hi, who are you?'"

(Nicole rolls her eyes.)

NICOLE: "Who are you?"

Nick-E: "Wanting some personal space, or in your language: Willing to comply if my head can go into the out."

(NICOLE looks at sally)

NICOLE: "Sally?"

Sally: "Let him go Nicole."

(Nick-E grins and Nicole disappointedly imagines deleting Nick-E via keyboard. Nicole reluctantly lets go of Nick-E's head.)

Nick-E: "My name is: Networking, Intelligent-."

(Nicole coughs in disgust. Everyone looks at her and Nick-E contiues)

Computing, Kinetic, Entity or NICK-E for sort. But my friends can call me Nicolas or Nick or Nicky without a Y instead of a E."

Sally: "Who programmed you? All memory connected to my birth and creation is corrupt I'm afraid. However I can access and relay directive files."

Truth: "You mean you can't remember anything either?"

Nicky: "If you are having problems with amnesia, then yes. However I can access and relay directive files, if it doesn't bore you."

Sally: "Well, Okay."

"Companionship, protection and digital support for my user, I'm able to override them but don't."

Sally: "Who is your user?"

(Nicky puts his hand on Truth's shoulder."

Nicky: "My buddy: Truth."

NICOLE: "Ha, a garage personalized computer program, figures!"

Nicky: "So what If I am? You're an over logical and are highly predictable."

NICOLE: "prove it!"

Bunnie: "This should be good."

Nicky: "Think of anything specific."

NICOLE: "Done!"

Nicky: "Is it 51? Or do I need to ask?"

NICOLE is silent for a second then smirks

NICOLE: "Close, 55!"

(Everyone looks astonished.)

Antoine: "Nic-key are you… Sigh-Kick?"

Nicky: Psychic? I wish. No, I am not I merely used logic."

Truth: "Okay, how come I don't remember you at all?"

(Nicky shrugs.)

Nicky: "If it helps anything: I don't remember you either, buddy."

Truth: "Then why are you smiling?"

(Both look at each other and laugh.)

Sally: "So, Truth what do you plan doing now that you're here?"

Truth: "What I know to do best-."

ONE WEEK LATTER AT A CONSTRUCTION SITE NEAR HUT/LIVING AREA:

(We see Truth sitting on a stump writing in his diary.)

(Narration is displayed visually in flash backs.)

Truth (Narration in diary): "Dear diary, it has been a week since the Knot Hole community accepted me. Sonic's uncle Sir Charles (Or simply Uncle Chuck as Sonic calls him), Rotor (or Boomer as he's also equally known) the village and Freedom Fighter mechanic, and Tails generously offered to help me construct a large green house. However knowing those guys they aren't going to construct just a normal nice little greenhouse (which would have been enough for me). Oh-no, According to Rotor the building is going to be dome shaped to handle extreme weather and the windows are going to be blast proof blast proof. If I didn't know any better I'd think they where building a semi bomb shelter. However the windows are also tinted to filter out any harmful radiation and allow only the health light nourishing light to come in.

The inside of the dome will be equipped with climate control and could simulate different weather conditions and could be programmed and controlled by Nicky's (NICK-E if you don't want to be personal) Laptop. In Rotor's own words he called it the GREEN Dome.

I in the mean time I prepare for the growing that would be done I had already selected the proper soil for the garden when I had selected the spot, and am now taking note on things that people in knothole want me to grow so far I had written:

Watermelons for Tails,

Carrots for Bunny,

Potatoes for Rotor,

Flowers (especially Roses) as a favor from Amy,

And as for Twan well the list kind of got long there (He was well known for his cooking skills especially in French food)

Also Aunt Rosie had taught me about the plants in the area and instructed me on herbs and their usages.

I wish I could do more the community.

Early on Sally asked me to join the Freedom Fighters, but I can't bring myself to use violence again even against cold heartless machines- yet, at least. A lot has changed since the war began ten years ago: Eggman threw the King in some sort of dimension but was eventually rescued and Eggman thrown out of Mobolis unfortunately he's still being a pain which is why king acorn allows Ms. Sally to keep the freedom fighters. It saddens me to think of the lives ruined or lost in the war.

In the meantime I spend my free time playing basketball with Nicky, Tails, and Sonic (Or by myself, which would give me time to think and pray) and leading the youth ministry at the Local Church. Disappointingly only Antoine, Bunnie, and the elders of Knot Hole seem to attend. And Tails is the only one in my youth class at moment and is still a fairly new believer. I hope and pray to somehow encourage a higher interest in God.

How is Nicky, you might ask? Well, There's never going to be a dull moment with him around. He plans to help me in my gardening by running the climate control system. Since the system needs little attention he spends his time on his own Internet Christian Rap/Hip-Hop Radio station. He has proven very popular due to his high personality level with everyone. I'm still having a hard time remembering my past but I remember small bit by small bit."  
(Sally approaches Truth.)

Sally: "Hi, Tru."

(Truth puts away his diary and hops off the stump to greet Sally.)

Truth: "Good day, Miss Sally!"

Sally: "You don't have to be so formal all the time Truth, just call me Sally."

Truth: "Okay, Sally."

Sally: "How are you settling in?"

Truth: "Fine, It's almost time for me to start planting, is there anything that you'd personally like me to grow?"

Sally: "Oh, just a few nut plants if you can spare the growing room. Well, I got to go. It was nice seeing you again."

(Sally walks off and Truth smiles. Nicky projects himself from Truth's smart phone on the stump)

Nicky: "Hey Truth it's Wednesday, B-I-B-L-E time man."

(Truth looks shocked for a moment.)  
Truth: "That's right! Where's Tails?"

(Suddenly Tails comes running up.)

Tails: "Sorry I was nearly late I misplaced my Bible."

Truth: "No Problem, and thanks again for allowing me to stay at your place while the Green dome is being built."

Tails: "Well, thank you for saving my life back in the forest."

(They sit down and read from the book of Samuel.)

BIBLE:

1Sa:24:2: Then Saul took three thousand chosen men out of all Israel, and went to seek David and his men upon the rocks of the wild goats.

1Sa:24:3: And he came to the sheepcotes by the way, where was a cave; and Saul went in to cover his feet: and David and his men remained in the sides of the cave.

1Sa:24:4: And the men of David said unto him, Behold the day of which the LORD said unto thee, Behold, I will deliver thine enemy into thine hand, that thou mayest do to him as it shall seem good unto thee. Then David arose, and cut off the skirt of Saul's robe privily.

1Sa:24:5: And it came to pass afterward, that David's heart smote him, because he had cut off Saul's skirt.

1Sa:24:6: And he said unto his men, The LORD forbid that I should do this thing unto my master, the LORD's anointed, to stretch forth mine hand against him, seeing he is the anointed of the LORD.

1Sa:24:7: So David stayed his servants with these words, and suffered them not to rise against Saul. But Saul rose up out of the cave, and went on his way.

1Sa:24:8: David also arose afterward, and went out of the cave, and cried after Saul, saying, My lord the king. And when Saul looked behind him, David stooped with his face to the earth, and bowed himself.

1Sa:24:9: And David said to Saul, Wherefore hearest thou men's words, saying, Behold, David seeketh thy hurt?

1Sa:24:10: Behold, this day thine eyes have seen how that the LORD had delivered thee to day into mine hand in the cave: and some bade me kill thee: but mine eye spared thee; and I said, I will not put forth mine hand against my lord; for he is the LORD's anointed.

1Sa:24:11: Moreover, my father, see, yea, see the skirt of thy robe in my hand: for in that I cut off the skirt of thy robe and killed thee not, know thou and see that there is neither evil nor transgression in mine hand, and I have not sinned against thee; yet thou huntest my soul to take it.

1Sa:24:12: The LORD judge between me and thee, and the LORD avenge me of thee: but mine hand shall not be upon thee.

1Sa:24:13: As saith the proverb of the ancients, Wickedness proceedeth from the wicked: but mine hand shall not be upon thee.

1Sa:24:14: After whom is the king of Israel come out? after whom dost thou pursue? after a dead dog, after a flea.

1Sa:24:15: The LORD therefore be judge, and judge between me and thee, and see, and plead my cause, and deliver me out of thine hand.

1Sa:24:16: And it came to pass, when David had made an end of speaking these words unto Saul, that Saul said, Is this thy voice, my son David? And Saul lifted up his voice, and wept.

1Sa:24:17: And he said to David, Thou art more righteous than I: for thou hast rewarded me good, whereas I have rewarded thee evil.

1Sa:24:18: And thou hast shewed this day how that thou hast dealt well with me: forasmuch as when the LORD had delivered me into thine hand, thou killedst me not.

1Sa:24:19: For if a man find his enemy, will he let him go well away? wherefore the LORD reward thee good for that thou hast done unto me this day.

1Sa:24:20: And now, behold, I know well that thou shalt surely be king, and that the kingdom of Israel shall be established in thine hand.

1Sa:24:21: Swear now therefore unto me by the LORD, that thou wilt not cut off my seed after me, and that thou wilt not destroy my name out of my father's house.

1Sa:24:22: And David sware unto Saul. And Saul went home; but David and his men gat them up unto the hold.


	2. Chapter 2

ACT TWO

KNOTHOLE VILAGE FINISHED GREEN DOME GARDEN:

(Truth is lying inside the Green dome staring at the plant life around him.)

(Narration is displayed visually.)

Truth (Narration in diary): "Dear diary, It's been now been a month since I arrived in Knothole. My morning garden delivery service has gone well so far-."

FROM NARATION:

(Truth is delivering Bunnie carrots.)

Bunnie: "Oh, joy I declare you grow some good carrots Tru shugar!"

Truth: "I just plant the seeds, God makes them grow."

Bunnie: "Amen to that!"

Truth (Narration in diary): And Tails influenced some of the other children including Cream the rabbit and her pet Chao friend Cheese and Charmy bee of the Caiox, the Freedom Fighter's additional support team/Detective. I was amazed that Charmy had never heard the stories before and how quickly he believed them, the faith of a child is an amazing thing.

Nicky is really what I wanted to talk-er, write about this time diary because something happened to him which revealed a shocking past. He has been sort of a rival with Nicole on personality. Nicky is reckless, bold and a bit immature at times but loving, joyful and is able to relate emotionally better than Nicole. Nicole is capable of emotions also but has less experience with them and responds with a mix of logic behind her emotions.

So they agued a lot, it didn't help their relationship any that Nicole was suspicious of him. And so it leads to this-."

FROM NARATION:

OUTSIDE THE GREEN DOME

(Nicky is walking toward the green dome looking disturbed. Nicole spots him and follows him.)

Nicole: "If he isn't hiding something-."

(Nicky enters the Green Dome and walks through the jungle of the garden to the back and starts working on something on a MAC like laptop computer. Nicole who had followed him creates a digital sword and points it to his back.)

Nicky: "(Sigh) I know I'm not the easiest person for you to get along with…"

Nicole: "That's an understatement."

Nicky: "And I know you don't have many reasons to trust me."

Nicole: "That's also an understatement."

Nicky: "And, and an-."

(Nicky eyes tear.)

Nicky: "I remember! I remember! I rememb- (Crying: Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!).

(Nicky breaks out crying and Nicole looks concerned.)

Nicky: "I want to go home, I want my mom, I want- (sobs)"

(Nicole disables her sword.)

Nicole: "Okay we will talk about this In the Laptop."

(Nicky blows his nose in a handkerchief and holds up his hand.)

Nicky: "wait! I want to completely transparent with out any reason for distrust."

(Nicky takes out a pair of handguns, a machine gun, and a large Chainsaw sword and drops it in a pile. Nicole is shocked for a moment then smirks.)

Nicole (thoughts): "Overkill."

IN THE DIGITAL WORLD OF THE LAPTOP

(Nicky is sitting in a corner holding his knees to his chest and Nicole is siting with her legs crossed in a Yoga like position beside him.)

Nicky: "You weren't the only one suspicious of me, I had questions about who I was too. Questions that I half wish I left unanswered!"

Nicole: "And the other half?"

Nicky: "Is content knowing the truth. Ten years ago I was pretty much a normal physical being-."

(Flash backs start)

Nicky (Narrating): "-Except that I was a computer nerd in a wheelchair. As a kid I was teased and picked on a lot in school, which only gave me more reason to push my grades higher and to get myself out school. Needless to say I didn't have many friends. After I graduated high school at a very young age all I wanted to do was make video games and battle bots. However my mom wanted me to go to collage."

NICKS FLASHBACK IN HIS ROOM

Nicky's mother: "Nicolas, you are a bright and gifted young man and God did not give you your abilities to use them selfishly at least you could make them better.

Nicky (young): "And what, listen to stuff I already know?"

Nicky's mother: "I know that's not the real reason why you don't want to go to collage."

Nicky (Narrating): "It wasn't."

FLASHBACK ENDS

Nicole: "What was?"

Nicky (Narrating): "(SIGH) I was afraid of being rejected by everyone, again! Fortunately she figured out what was going on with me. She didn't push collage anymore but she did take me to a tutor: Dr. Ellidy."

NICKS FLASHBACK OF DR. ELLIDY"S STUDDY

Dr. Ellidy: "Nicolas, I'd like you to meet my daughter: Nikki."

(Dr. Ellidy introduces a lynx girl with glasses who looks a little like Nicole.)

FLASHBACK ENDS

Nicky (Narrating): Nikki and I spent a lot of time together over the next six months not only did she treat me normal but we also had a lot of the same interests: Computers, robotics and a love for music."

Nicole: "Rap and hip-hop?"

Nicky: "Hey, I like other types of music too! In fact it was Nikki who got me interested in Hip-hop."

Nicky (Narrating): "But I soon learned she was dying of cancer her father started developing a digitalizer to try and save at least her mind. At the same time I also started working on another type of digitalizer one capable imputing a full being into the digital world and 'repairing' them, it would then output them again well and whole. I spent so much of my time working on the project that I wasn't there for Nikki when she needed me most. As time went on with little progress I began to get desperate. One day a man named doctor Robotnik approached me at a science fair expo. He was impressed with my Nanites (Mini Robots) display that I had done"

Nicole: "Dr. Eggman!"

Nicky: "One and the same."

Nicky (Narration): "He said he could help me finish the digitalizer and save Nikki if I would work for him. Somehow I know I couldn't trust him but like I said I was desperate and I figured I could cheat him in the end. If I didn't know then that working for Eggman was a bad idea I found out when I stumbled upon his plans for world domination but still I went along with it. I was an Idiot! I convinced myself that I was doing it for Nikki when I was actually just doing it for myself. Anyway I tested the device out on myself, and it worked- halfway. I was able to use my legs in the digital world but wasn't able to get out again."

Nicole: "What about Nikki?"

Nicky: "She-."

(Nicky is silent.)

Nicole: "I'm sorry."

Nicky (eyes tearing): "Why? You don't know if I'm telling the full truth."

Nicole: "Then why are you crying?"

(Both smile. They lower their heads. There is a moment of silence.)

Nicole: "(SIGH) Dr. Ellidy is my father also."

(Nicky lifts his head surprised.)

Nicky: "…You do remind me a lot like her. Did he give you that avatar form?"

Nicole: "No, in fact I wasn't built for social needs in the slightest."

Nicky: "So what changed for you?"

Nicole: "After Dr. Ellidy gave me to Sally-, I don't know. It wasn't one big thing; it was more like a million tiny pieces that eventually added up. I'm still learning though."

Nicky: "No kidding."

Nicole: "So are you going to just leave the story hanging like that?"

Nicky: "Oh, RIGHT! Now where was I?"

Nicole: "Working for Eggman and Nikki's death."

Nicky (Narration): Nikki's death knocked me to my moral senses I immediately started to trash the data Eggman and I had created so it could never be used for evil and tried to destroy his system. I didn't count on Eggman having an AI slightly more powerful than me protecting his system."

Nicole: "How did Eggman take it?"

Nicky (Narration): "Lets just say he was angry. Not only had I deleted valuable data but I myself was far too valuable to merely delete. But he did throw into a solitary terminal that he made into my prison cell. I lost track of time in that cell, couldn't tell you whether I spent a month a million years. In that time I started to crave things that would come natural for normal life: Nutrition, Oxygen, Companionship- Especially Love. I was angry that God had allowed me to lose everything. After that it was like Jesus spoke through all the lessons my Mom had taught me."

Nicole: "And he said-."

Nicky (Narration): "And I quote: 'Son, that is the first time you ever spoke to me. You became so stubborn that this was the only way for me to break through to you.'- End quote."

Nicky: "And that's all I can remember. I wanted to see if could find my mom online, I got nothing yet."

Nicole: "I'm sorry I was such a pain to get along with also. To be honest I was jealous of you being so mortal and personal instead of digital seemed to come so natural for you for me it was something I'm still learning."  
Nicky: "You were scared of being out dated?"

Nicole: "My terminal is a pocket calculator infused with a VCR and eight track tape player-."  
Nicky: "No comment."

Nicole: "-You use an I-phone for your terminal."

(Nicky puts his hand on Nicole's shoulder.)

Nicky: "Nicole-."

(She looks at him and sees him as the boy in the wheelchair that he was. He shifts his form back to his normal form.)

Nicky: "Don't ever think of yourself inferior. You're special to me and most importantly to Jesus."

Nicole: "Could you tell me more- about Jesus and God?"

Nicky: "Shure."

A WEEK LATTER AT SALLY"S HOME  
(Nicole and Nicky are paying chess. Nicky moves a piece on the board and says:)

Nicky: "Checkmate, mate."

(Nicole is shocked!)  
Nicole: "H-h-how? You don't even have any apparent strategy."  
Nicky: "That's just it, I knew you would be looking for a pattern so I kept it as random as possible it was tough with you though."

(Both start to clean up the board.)

Nicole: "Well, I'll take that as a compliment."

Nicky: "It is."

Nicole: "Well you made it tough too. Use to be that I thought God was illogical, But now that I think about it: I can't figure how I did without him or how I could spend the rest of my virtual life without him. Gives me that outdated feel that I was that Ilogical."

Nicky: "Hey, don't worry, even the smartest people make the dumbest mistakes. And besides I wouldn't call you outdated, merely: upgraded retro. And in mortal lifecycle terms you're not that old, you just haven't been through as many upgrades as I have. Speaking of our hardware how do you get enough power to power your holographic physical form?"  
Nicole: "Power Rings."

Nicky: "They powerful but not really reliable as an energy source."

Nicole: "Tell me about it. What do you use?"

Nicky: "Tesla based design batteries."

Nicole: "That would explain your hyper behavor."

(They finish cleaning up the chessboard and Nicky gets ready to leave.)

Nicky: "Well, see you in church tomorrow. And remember try to bring Sally."

Nicole: "Will do."  
(Nicky leaves. A moment latter he returns.)

Nicky: "-and if she does come, try to get her to sit near Truth. And for Pete's sake don't tell her it was my idea."

(Nicky leaves. Latter Nicole is seen listening to a music CD that Nicky made for her titled "Me Without You" by: Toby Mac.)


End file.
